Corazón de luz y sombra
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: - Puede que haya olvidado mencionarle a dos asesinos que tenían que traerla con vida- comentó tomando los artefactos sobre la mesa - ¿A qué se debe ese pequeño error?-Preguntó la otra posando sus pies sobre la mesa - A que estaban generando demasiado revuelo entre las tropas- contestó con simpleza mientras extraía el líquido de la ampolla
1. El pañuelo

Supo desde el momento que se despertó con el sol del mediodía sobre sus ojos y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, que ese iba a ser un día terrible. El ruido de los departamentos vecinos volvió a resonar en su cabeza y permaneció repicando un rato dentro de su cráneo. Había sido una muy mala idea haber tomado ese última medida de vodka. A quien engañaba, había sido mala idea haber salido a bailar directamente. Riu y Yui la iba a escuchar cuando retomara las fuerzas.

Cuando la luz se le hizo intolerable tapo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos dejando escapar un gruñido. Detestaba que el sol le diera directamente en la cara, pensándolo detenidamente, dudaba que cualquier persona en ese estado deplorable le agradara. Suspiró largamente y con mucho más esfuerzo de lo que le hubiera gustado, se giró hacia el lado contrario de la ventana.

Abrió los ojos, ahora más relajada, y noto que la cama permanecía echa de ese lado. El mal estar que la poseía, descendió un par de puntos al ver que no había echo nada estúpido la noche anterior. Todavía podía recordar la incomodidad que la acompaño la última vez que se embriagó hasta perder la funcionalidad de su conciencia. Para su desgracia, y a su vez alivio, el afortunado había sido Takeda. Sonrojada por el recuerdo apretó firmemente la mandíbula, en algún momento iban a tener que hablar de la situación.

Extendió la mano y la posó sobre el espacio vacío junto a ella. Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Esa imagen encendió una emoción muy familiar en ella, había comenzado a extrañarle. Siempre que le invadía esa sensación no entendía a quien era que pensaba. No era sus fallidas relación o su familia, la cual ya no existía. Recordaba que la sensación había aparecido hacia unos 5 años atrás. Al principio, era algo que no podía controlar, con el tiempo la emoción fue apareciendo más esporádicamente. Sin embargo cada vez que ocurría, podía sentir como su cordura se distanciaba un poco de su persona.

Motivada por el miedo que le generaba lo que sentía y el hambre decidió levantarse. Al pararse todo dio vuelta por unos segundos, pero eso no impidió que permaneciera de pie. Debía admitir que el olor a humo y la transpiración pegada a su cuerpo no le estaban haciendo ningún favor a su estado. Una ducha no le iba a venir nada mal.

Casi se parte la cabeza cuando salió a las carreras del baño, apurada por su celular que sonaba insistentemente. Tomó el artefacto y observó quien estaba tan apurado en contactarse con ella

-¿Qué queres?- contestó girando los ojos

-¿Alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy?- se escuchó una voz burlona del otro lado de la línea

-Riu, estoy básicamente desnuda parada en medio de mi living

-Ohh ¿Takeda te visitó anoche?

-¡Riu!

-Bueno esta bien, tomo eso como un no- contestó indiferente- deberías de dale una oportunidad, harían una muy buena pareja

-Si, si- contestó molesta- pero eso no quita que yo este parada desnuda en el living

-Ni que se hallan acostado

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- interrumpió la conversación, sabia para donde iba todo y la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir sobre mojado.

-A la tarde te pasamos a buscar

Y sin dejarla responder la otra línea se cortó. Rodó los ojos, tan típico de ellas, tampoco es que pusiera demasiada resistencia. Además no le vendría mal un poco de compañía para sacarse la presión del pecho.

Durante los 5 años que era amiga de las dos mujeres frente suyo nunca había podido hacer dos cosas. Primero; tratar de llevarles el ritmo a su dinámica explosiva y dos; comprender como era que no sufrieran de una resaca que las partiera al medio con lo que habían tomado la noche anterior. Calculaba que una y otra de las cuestiones estaban íntimamente relacionadas.

-Vamos Nat-chan- le insistía de un lado Yui

-No

-No importa- interrumpió el forcejeo Riu- vamos nosotras nomas.

Le sorprendió que la morocha no hubiera insistido en que las acompañara a comprar el dichoso helado que la otra quería. Pero cuando vio como Yui le tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba atreves del parque, sonrió. A ella tampoco le hubiera gustado tener a un tercero en una situación así. Se reclinó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos ¿Entonces porque la habían invitado? Suspiro, la gente y su incapacidad de poner las emociones en claro.

Probablemente estaba pasando hacia el lado de la inconsciencia cuando sintió que algo extremadamente suave le acarició la cara. Se sentó de forma violenta y al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver violeta. Asustada y dormida se llevó la mano a la cara y se retiró la delicada tela que le impedía ver.

Observó detenidamente el pañuelo en su mano, era bastante sencillo, con unas palabras en un idioma que no hablaba bordadas en una de las puntas y echo de una tela que no era capaz de reconocer. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando el pedazo de tela, pero si fue consiente como el color violeta la había aducido a un estado de total tranquilidad.

-Discúlpame- una suave voz le llamó la atención- eso es mío

Alzó la vista entre molesta por la interrupción de su momento de paz y asustada por la aparición inesperada de esa mujer. A unos metros de frente de ella se encontraba una chica, que en simple palabras podía ser descrita como hermosa. Aparentaba tener su edad o tal vez un par de años más, el pelo de color castaño brillaba intensamente, sus rasgos eran extremadamente delicados y a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos con un par de anteojos de sol, la presencia de una leve sonrisa la hacía ver aún más atractiva si eso era posible.

No se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando embobada hasta que noto que la sonrisa e la otra mujer flaqueo por unos pocos segundos. Como si fuera un interruptor se paró casi de un salto y en dos pasos se encontraba frente a la otra. Sabía la distancia en la que se encontraba no era lo socialmente correcto, pero a la castaña no le aprecia molesta, así que no intento alejarse.

Al sentir el otro par de ojos sobre ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y como un nene al que han regañado, le extendió el pañuelo. Se tensionó al notar como unos dedos rozaban los suyos al retirar el pañuelo de su mano.

-Muchísimas gracias- la sacó del estupor la otra- ¿A quién le debo el favor?

-Nastsuki- contestó más torpe de lo que le hubiera agradado alzando la mirada.

La mujer la miraba con una sonrisa disimulada detrás de la mano que sostenía el pañuelo. A pesar de tener los anteojos, la intensa mirada de la otra la incomodaba. Pero con lo obstinada que era no pensaba ser ella la que rompiera con el momento. Ya había echo demasiado el ridículo como para encima retroceder en ese momento tan intenso

-Shizuru por fin te encontré- la voz de hombre las sacó del trance- Sabes como se pone Nao cuando te perdes así.

Un joven se acercaba a ellas con un andar apurado pero ridículamente elegante. Cuando se encontraba a unos metros la belleza que emanaba era casi tan ridícula como su elegancia. El chico era un poco más alto que la castaña, con pelo negro y ojos marrones claro, todo eso coronado por una perfecta sonrisa ¿Cuantas posibilidades había que las personas fueran ángeles o algo similar?

-Y veo que encontraste tu pañuelo- dijo mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa cálida

-Así es, Natsuki lo detuvo por mí- contestó con un gesto similar la otra mientras me señalaba

El joven la miró detenidamente, por lo que, a sus ojos, fue una eternidad, y que probablemente en realidad haya sido un segundo, para luego sonreírme cordialmente. Alzando una ceja posó su mirada en la mujer a su lado y asintió. Extendió un brazo y con un gesto que parecido al que uno usa para consolar a alguien, le acaricio el brazo. Luego hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse de nosotras con mucha tranquilidad. Bastante contradictoria considerando que parecía apurado cuando llegó. A la distancia pudo ver como sacaba un teléfono celular, se lo llevaba al odio y unos segundos después comenzaba a hablar bastante emocionado.

Con su atención puesta nuevamente en la mujer, toda pregunta que podría haber surgido del último intercambio se esfumaron. Algo le decía que tenía que tratar de conocerla, sin embargo, no podía lograr articular una palabra. Para su consuelo la castaña parecía sufrir del mismo déficit en sus capacidades lingüísticas o tal vez, simplemente se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

-Bueno debo seguir con mis cosas- dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio- gracias de nuevo y espero que nos volvamos a ver Natsuki- y sin esperar respuesta, no es que hubiera podido darla, se fue por la misma dirección en la que llegó.

No supo si fue por la forma en que su nombre fue pronunciado o simplemente por la situación extraña que acababa de pasar, pero se quedó parada mirando como la castaña se alejaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta que por más que quisiera, no había forma que se volvieran a encontrar. Suspiro largamente, tampoco sabía que sentido podía llegar a tener que se volvieran a encontrar.

Estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no noto que sus amigas habían vuelto, hasta que una de ellas le poso algo frio en la cara. Se giró violentamente, si la habían manchado con helado sí que la iban a escuchar. Pero se encontró con la imagen de Yui extendiéndole una latita de gaseosa. Aceptó con una sonrisa, algo extraño en ella, y volvió a su lugar olvidado debajo del árbol. Sus amigas se sentaron junto a ella y la miraron expectantes hasta que la curiosidad les ganó.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?- preguntó Yui

-No tengo ni idea- contestó mirando casi imperceptiblemente a la dirección en que la mujer había desaparecido.

-¿Debe Takeda preocuparse?- Preguntó Rui casi riéndose.

-¿Es que nunca pensas abandonar esa idea?

-Pero si te gusta ¿no?

-….

-¡Ves! – Exclamó emocionada- ya lo voy a llamar para que venga a cenar con nosotras esta noche.

Como respuesta solo rodó los ojos, su amiga estaba empeñada en que terminara con el muchacho. Se llevó la mano al pecho, este nerviosismo que le venía molestando desde hacía un rato realmente le estaba colmando la paciencia. Riu y sus estúpidas ideas la iban a volver loca.

* * *

Y con este capitulo retorno a mi Fandom favorito, espero su opinión de esto :)


	2. El beso

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que hallan pasado por esta historia, dejando o no comentario :)

* * *

Estaba más nerviosa de lo que iba admitir en toda su vida, sin embargo encontraba consuelo en el nerviosismo del chico junto a ella. Caminaban por las calles oscuras de su barrio, conversando de forma aparentemente tranquila. Si se detenía a pensarlo seriamente, había sido una acción bastante imprudente. Después de todo, era pasada la medianoche y el cielo se encontraba totalmente nublado. Siendo la única luz que los guiaba era la de los faroles, que si no estaban rotos, estaban cerca. Cualquier persona podría atacarlos ahora y nadie se enteraría del porqué de su desaparición.

Miró de reojo como Takeda acercaba muy, tal vez demasiado, disimuladamente su mano a la de ella. Sonrió de lado ante el inocente complejo del chico y sin pensarlo se la tomo. Su sonrisa no pudo ser disimulada al ver como el muchacho se sonrojaba. Sin embargo tampoco podía negar que ella también tenía los cachetes colorados.

Ignorando los evidentes sonrojos y tratando de continuar la charla, avanzaron hasta el edificio donde vivía. Frente a las puertas de vidrio se soltaron y lo único que pudo hacer, fue bajar la mirada. Era una actitud muy por afuera de su personalidad, ella no se sonrojaba, ni sonreía cohibida, siquiera le interesaban esas cosas cursis. Pero las cosas con el morocho eran totalmente diferentes y eso, de alguna forma, la aterrorizaba.

-Bueno- dijo Takeda llevando una de sus manos a su nuca en un claro gesto de nerviosismo- hasta acá viene mi compañía.

Considero no contestarle, solo saludarlo con la mano o si se atrevía a ser osada, darle un beso en la mejilla. Hubiera deseado desdoblarse para poder darse un golpe en la nuca y así salir de ese estúpido estado.

Takeda hizo un paso en su dirección, y le tomó nuevamente la mano derecha. Sorprendida alzo la vista y por un momento se sintió desorientada. El chico posó lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella en forma casi imperceptible. Luego de unos segundo pasó sus brazos por atrás de la nuca del muchacho profundizando un poco más el beso.

Con firmeza pero con la gracia característica de la otra persona, fue empujada contra la pared. Una sonrisa maliciosa y unos movimientos absurdamente sensuales, fueron suficiente para que sus brazos no la dejen escapar. Una de las manos que estaba polladas a la altura de su cabeza la tomó de la cintura y el otro cuerpo se amoldo sin dificultad, ni resistencia, sobre el de ella.

Un magnetismo casi insoportable o, tal vez, el reflejo de un burdo instinto animal, la fosó a lanzarse hacia la otra boca. Nunca alcanzó su cometido, porque cuando estaba por tocar los deseados labios, estos se alejaron sin previo aviso. Frunció el ceño y procurando dejar en claro la molestia que estaba sintiendo, dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.

-No hagas eso- recriminó con voz más ronca de la normal- sabes que me molesta

Como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, que hizo que se sintiera aún más molesta ¿Quién se creía? Le iba a borrar ese gesto de la cara. Con un paso decidido se acercó, le tomo la cara y sello sus labios.

Exaltada se separó con brusquedad y retrocedió hasta que sintió la puerta contra su espalda. El morocho la mirada asombrado, con la respiración tan agitada como la de ella. Una sonrisa embobada se dibujó sobre los otros labios y ella contestó el gesto con una dificultad que no unos minutos antes no hubiera esperado.

Realmente no recordaba con detalles como fue que llego al ascensor, sabias que Takeda la había despedido diciéndole que se iba a comunicar con ella en algún momento de la semana. Trató de permanecer atenta a lo que el muchacho le decía, pero su mente le rogaba analizar los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir ¿Podría estar enloqueciendo a su tan corta edad?

El sonido que le anunciaba la llegada al el piso donde su departamento se encontraba, la saco de sus cavilaciones. Cuando abrió espero que su cachorro viniera a saludarla, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Preocupada se adentró en la oscura habitación haciendo más ruido del necesario, tal vez Duran no la había escuchado.

-Duran ¿Dónde estas?- lo llamó al ver que el animal no aparecía- no estarás haciendo macana en el baño de nuevo ¿No?

No recibió respuesta alguna y por ende decidió recorrer la casa, no era normal que su cachorro no respondiera a un reproche como ese. Pero cuando estaba por incursionarse por el pasillo que llevaba al baño, sintió una presencia a su espalda.

Antes que pudiera darse vuelta, un brazo pasó por su cuello y presionó firmemente sobre el lugar. Como auto reflejo llevó sus manos hacia el brazo y con fuerza trató de apartarlo, pero no logró que se moviera ni un centímetro. Entre la confusión, la desesperación y la falta de aire comenzó a desmayarse.

-No te esfuerces- susurró divertida una voz en su oído-nuestra es misión es llevar tu cuerpo y de eso me encargo yo

Al borde de la inconsciencia realizó un movimiento que no sabía que era capaz de hacer. Con rapidez giró la parte superior de su torso y se inclinó hacia adelante. La persona que estaba a su espalda perdió el equilibrio cayendo en dirección a su repentino movimiento. Acompañada por el envión inicial, dio media vuelta sobre si misma, posó su mano firmemente sobre el cuello de la persona cayendo y la empujo contra el piso con más fuerza que la que esperaba.

El silencio de la noche que anteriormente había sido perturbado por su jadeo, ahora había sido roto por un crujido. Con la mano sobre el cuello del hombre en el piso, vio como el suelo del departamento comenzaba tintarse de rojo. Atónita se alejó del cuerpo e inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder mirándose las manos ensangrentadas.

Escuchó un grito desesperado y la furia que venía conteniendo casi sin éxito termino de escapar. Justo después de doblar la esquina acelero la velocidad de sus pasos. Pudo escuchar en un murmullo como sus dos escoltas le decían que estaba haciendo algo demasiado arriesgado. Lo sabía, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero sus sentidos solamente se concentraban en el doloroso lamento que cada vez lo escuchaba más cerca.

Los corredores a su alrededor se encontraban totalmente vacíos, carente de vigilancia alguna. Lo que le pareció realmente extraño, evidentemente los lideres no esperaban que llegaran tan lejos. Rodo los ojos, eso era subestimarlas.

-Dime donde esta- dijo el carcelero con autoritarismo en la voz

-No

-Ah, ¿no?- esta vez la voz sonó cargada de regocijo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido característico que hace algo que es movido a gran velocidad, cortando el aire e impactando contra algo. Un grito lleno de dolor retumbó entre los oscuros pasillos apenas iluminados por antorchas.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, pateo la putrefacta puerta frente suyo, abriéndola violentamente. El cuarto era pequeño, oscuro y carecía de amueblacion alguna, salvo por los grilletes que colgaban en las paredes. Un inmundo olor a humedad emanaba de sus paredes probablemente llenas de musgo, le invadió el olfato, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

Frente suyo, un hombre con el doble de masa corporal que el de ella la estaba enfrentando. Sorprendido, pero con una determinación digna de un recluta principiante todavía fiel a su misión. En otro momento hubiera sonreído ante tal muestra de valentía y nobleza, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Menos lo estuvo cuando su atención se centró en la persona que estaba encadenada a la pared detrás de ese hombre.

El cuerpo se encontraba derrumbado sobre sí mismo, lo que implicaba que había caído en la inconciencia por la cantidad de dolor infligida sobre él. Podía ver marcas y moretones en los espacios que sus rasgadas vestiduras mostraban un trozo de la blanquecina piel. Con facilidad podía distinguir la sangre seca sobre la cabellera. ¿Cómo se osaba en hacer algo así? ¿Qué haría ella si moría? Con solo tratar de imaginarlo podía sentir como su pecho era presionado por el dolor. La ira que se había esfumado al ver al hombre volvió a invadirla y esta vez con aun más fuerza

Aparentemente se había distraído más de lo que creía porque cuando su atención se posó ante el soldado el hombre se encontraba ondeando un látigo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Segada por las emociones invoco su elemento y esquivó el ataque. A gran velocidad se movió junto al atacante y apoyó el cañón de su pistola sobre la cien del hombre.

-Hijo de puta- gruñó- has cometido el peor error de tu vida

Sin dejar que el soldado rogara por su vida o tratara de dar pelea, gatilló. El sonido que hace la bala al ser despedida del arma resonó en todo el lugar. Cuando notó el cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre el mugroso piso, fue sacada totalmente de su vengativo trance. Anonadada se miró las manos llenas de sangre y comenzó a temblar. Esa era la primera vez que sus manos se teñían de rojo de esa forma y no podía negar, que había disfrutado de su venganza

Por primera vez en su vida había roto una promesa, había actuado en contra de sus ideales. Siempre había jurado que no recurriría a esa instinto tan natural característico de ellos. Las náuseas la invadieron, ahora definitivamente era un monstruo y nadie se lo podía negar. Ni la persona que permanecía inconsciente frente a ella. Tampoco es que lo fuera hacer, dios sabía que le otro ser podía ser aún más monstruoso que ella.

Comenzó a retroceder perturbada por todas las cosas que corrían alrededor de su cabeza. Al chocar su cuerpo contra la pared se sobresaltó. Por impulso tomó un paraguas que casualmente se encontraba apoyado junto a la puerta de entrada y concentró toda su atención a su entorno. El hombre que estaba muerto a un par de metros de distancia había hablado en plural. Por ende había por lo menos una persona más en su departamento.

-¿Crees que con eso me vas hacer algo?- preguntó divertida una voz- me estas subestimando

Antes que pudiera girar hacia donde la melódica voz había provenido un puño impactó contra su rostro haciéndole caer contra el piso. Una mujer se materializó frente suyo y antes que pudiera reaccionar la levantó del cuello. Evidentemente estas personas tenían una fascinación poco disimulada por ahorcar. Estaba segura que esta vez no había forma de zafarse, salvo que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo como la vuelta anterior, pero lo dudaba. Estaba cansada, la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para poder reaccionar o siquiera querer.

La sonrisa de la mujer crecía a medida que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Cuando consideró arrepentirse por todas esas malas cosas que había hecho en su vida, un sonido bastante asqueroso la trajo nuevamente a la conciencia. La asesina torció y ahora no solo tenía las manos manchadas con sangre sino que también la cara. Con horror vio como un profundo tajo se abría en la garganta de la otra mujer. El cuerpo se desplomó totalmente sobre ella, haciendo que se petrificara. Cayó de rodillas al piso a causa del peso muerto sobre ella y del casi insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que no fue capaz de procesarlo, el cuerpo fue sacado de encima y de alguna forma que no reconocía sus manos estaban siendo sujetadas tras su espalda. Frente suyo se alzaba una figura totalmente cubierta por una capa y una capucha. Trato de zafarse del agarre que la obligaba a mantenerse de rodillas con la cabeza baja.

-Tranquila cachorrita- la voz de la persona a su espalda resonó en sus oídos- no vamos a hacerte daño- aseguró - siempre quise vivir esta situación- dijo divertida

Las manos fueron remplazadas por un extraño material que cumplía la función de esposas. Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir como el agarra, de alguna forma, se aflojaba. Sintió como la mujer dejaba su posición tras de ella y comenzaba a moverse hacia algún lado del departamento.

-Interesante- la voz del hombre no aprecia sorprendida- dios que desorden- comentó acercándose a los cuerpos tirados en el piso.

-Por eso este tipo de trabajo lo tiene que hacer uno- comentó la mujer parándose junto a la otra figura

-Vamos a tener que pedirle a Yamada y Sergey que se hagan cargo de esto

-Ahora me pregunto yo- comenzó la mujer agachándose junto a los cuerpos para luego inspeccionarlos- que tan idiota eran esos dos como para tratar de matarla- dijo parándose y guardando algunas cosas detrás de su capa- eso es total suicidio y no solo hablo por su reacción.

Era bastante frustrante escuchar hablar de ella como si no estuviera en el lugar. Y le molestaba aún más que hablaran como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Pero el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza, ahora nauseabundo, le impedían emitir palabra alguna. Tal vez, pensó, lo mejor era mantenerse callada y observar lo que mejor pudiese la situación.

La mujer se aproximó hacia el lugar que podría ser considerado como el living y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones. Ella utilizaba unas vestimentas similares a las del asesino, pero de color rojo y a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto, era consiente que la estaba vigilando atentamente desde su posición. El encapuchado tomo asiento junto ella. De uno de sus bolsillos extrajo un estuche de terciopelo, de color negro y con decoraciones en dorado. La posó sobre la mesa ratona frente a ellos y lo abrió, extrayendo una ampolla una jeringa.

-Puede que haya olvidado mencionarle a dos asesinos que tenían que traerla con vida- comentó tomando los artefactos sobre la mesa

-¿A qué se debe ese pequeño error?-Preguntó la otra posando sus pies sobre la mesa

-A que estaban generando demasiado revuelo entre las tropas- contestó con simpleza mientras extraía el líquido de la ampolla- lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que nuestras filas se revelen contra nosotros, así que pensé en matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Sos un genio Kanzaki- exclamó divertida- Viola estaría tan orgullosa de vos como yo

-Aprendo de las mejores ¿no?- contestó con tono jovial el hombre.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una limpia carcajada que retumbo en su cabeza por unos segundos. El hombre controlaba que la jeringa no tuviera aire mientras la otra lo observaba con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos. El perturbadoramente familiar silencio que los envolvía fue roto por el sonido de un celular. La mujer sacó rápidamente el móvil de entre su capa y lo atendió.

-¿Qué pasa Tokiha?- dijo la mujer con un tono profesional- si, si, ya bajamos- contestó mirando hacia donde me encontraba- antes que me olvide, puso la resistencia que esperábamos- se interrumpió- exacto, eso- afirmó- bueno, dale, después de la enfermería vamos a tu casa- contestó ahora con un tono mucho más relajado- ok, chau- colgó y volvió a guardar el móvil entre su ropa-¿Qué?- preguntó molesta.

-Nada, nada- contestó divertido el muchacho mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Muchas cosas- dijo divertido- pero no puedo hablar de ellas- hizo un gesto con la mano- lo que veo ahora, mañana puede no estar, además…¿Qué gracia tendrá si les cuento todo?

-Maldito lector- gruñó la mujer- Termina con esto Kanzaki tengo ganas de comer ramen.

-Ni que fueras mi hermana- dijo comenzando a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba

-Sigo sin entender

Como una de las pocas veces en su vida bajó la cabeza, dispuesta a aceptar su final. La firme mano en su brazo se sintió cálida y por un momento consideró que morir era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

* * *

No me odien, pero después de ver el anime, siempre tuve la sensación de que era mas probable que ocurriera Takeda/Natsuki que Shizuru/Natsuki y eso que ellas son mi pareja favorita.

Espero sus comentarios.


	3. La realidad

Lamento si me extendí demasiado en el tiempo entre los post, pero se me esta haciendo complicado poner en palabras el hilo de la historia. Eso y la facultad que me chupa la vida -.-u

**San-Han: **Tenes razón, es un para mi, es un idiota incomprendido, a pesar que lo deteste todo el anime. Y en el otro punto, no confirmaron nada, pero en unas escenas extras que encontré aumentaron mis sospechas e hicieron que me plantee este fic jajaja.

**Dussan : **Gracias por tu corrección, trato de que no se me escapen los errores ortográficos antes de postear. Pero es bastante complicado, considerando que yo se lo que quiero decir entonces inconscientemente me los salteo. Voy a tratar de prestar mas atención.

Por otra parte, no te hagas drama, mi pareja favorita es precisamente ShizNat. Peero va a tomar su tiempo para que las cosas cambien. Me gusta mucho que las relaciones tarden en establecerse, no 30 capítulos pero tampoco me va a tomar 3.

Sin muchas mas vueltas les dejo la continuación.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, tanto que no era capaz de distinguir su propio cuerpo. Repentinamente un par de ojos rojos aparecieron de la nada, posando su total atención sobre ella. Escuchó un gruñido y el eco que hiso el sonido, fue acompañado por una terrible disminución de la temperatura.

Se despertó sobresaltada por sus propios gritos. En el momento de exasperación había tratado levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Ahora más tranquila, pudo notar que sus brazos eran sostenidos a sus costados por unas muñequearas. Alzó la ceja, el material no aprecia tan resistente como para sostenerla en el lugar.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de analizar el objeto en su muñeca sin tener algún éxito, se aventuró su mirada más allá de su propio ser. Tres de las paredes que la rodeaban estaban pintadas de color blanco inmaculado. La cuarta pared había sido remplazada por un ventanal que se encontraba con las persianas a medio abrir. Atreves de la ranura solo se podía ver oscuridad, lo que implicaba que era de noche.

A pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar, pudo distinguir otras cosas. Un sillón a unos metros de la cama y un escritorio con su respectiva silla junto a él. Sobre la mesa que estaba a su derecha había ampollas, algodón, alcohol y jeringas sin utilizar. Podía distinguir el sonido rítmico de un artefacto, pero no era capaz de reconocerlo. Llegó a la conclusión que no había muerto y que se encontraba en una enfermería. Sin embargo, no consideraba que este cambio de situación la favoreciera. No la habían matado, pero si secuestrado. Suspiró, era un simple joven que estaba volviendo de una cita ¿Qué podían querer de ella?

Podía sentir como era succionada por el vacío y por más que tratara de luchar sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo, por lo menos no en esas condiciones. Estaba demasiado débil, respirar le estaba costando básicamente todas las energía que le quedaba y apena podía distinguir lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. De haber podido, hubiera dejado escapar una leve risa irónica, estaba partiendo de la forma que fantaseaba cuando era niña. Estaba muriendo como un héroe o era eso os que ellos iban a decir. La realidad era que estaba lejos de ello, no a sus ojos. Ellos eran solo monstruos, al final, en realidad, esteba muriendo como el demonio que era.

Se sobresaltó al notar que una de las múltiples manchas a su alrededor pasaba de ser borrosa a transformarse en algo totalmente nítido. Encontraba realmente fascinante como la conexión permitía esto, aun cuando ya no era capaz de entender, ni razonar nada. De alguna forma agradecía estar de este lado de la situación. Después de todo ella no era tan fuerte como la persona frente suyo y sabia, por experiencia, que no hubiera podido. Sabía que era una postura egoísta, pero en sus últimos suspiros, se lo permitía sin ningún remordimiento.

Notó lo fría que estaba cuando un par de brazos la rodearon firmemente envolviéndola en una calidez familiar. El perfume que nunca pudo caracterizar, pero que si podía distinguir sin dificultad, le recordó que nunca más experimentaría sensaciones de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando se permitió llorar, o tratar de hacerlo. Le hubiera gustado poder estar así toda su vida, pero no podía ser.

Supo que un pedazo de su alma se desprendió de ella cuando el cálido cuerpo se alejó. Una mano secó sus lágrimas, que probablemente se encontraban mezcladas con la sangre en su cara.

-Perdón

En sus oídos resonó en un murmullo inentendible el resto de la oración, pero no pudo decodificar que decía. Pasaron unas milésimas de segundo en las cuales no fue capaz de distinguir nada a su alrededor, hasta que una presión en el pecho apareció. A medida que los segundos pasaban la sensación aumentaba y el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Su respiración comenzó a disminuir alarmantemente y el grito de dolor, desesperación o ambas, no lograba salir.

Justo cuando había decidido dejar de respirar, el dolor desapareció inesperadamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirme más ligero y el aire comenzó a entrar sin ninguna dificultad. El cansancio había aumentado pero el dolor corporal había disminuido notablemente.

Su cuerpo tocó el suelo en forma agresiva, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para generarle alguna lesión extra.

-Lo siento señorita- escuchó que alguien le decía- son ordenes-

Y después, todo negro.

Motivada por el miedo que la había embargado trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero no obtuvo resultado. Insistió varias veces más hasta darse por vencida y dejarse caer contra el particularmente cómodo colchón. Una risa proveniente de algún lugar de la habitación la hiso entrar en guardia.

-No insistas cachorrita, no existe ser en esta tierra que pueda romper ese material sino es con un elemento- dijo una mujer prendiendo la lámpara de luz sobre el escritorio.

La misma mujer de capa roja que la había secuestrado se encontraba recostada contra el sillón. A diferencia de su previo encuentro, ahora la capucha no le cubría los rasgos. En pocas palabras era una mujer atractiva, con pelo corto, rojo y un par de ojos verdes claros. Sin embargo su belleza perdía carisma a causa de la sonrisa burlona en sus labios y la mirada llena de malicia que portaba.

Abrió la boca con la simple intención d enfrentarla pero la puerta de la habitación anunciando el ingreso de un tercero le llamó la atención. Entró una mujer con bata de médico o de laboratorio, ese detalle realmente no le interesaba de momento. Lo que le llamó la atención cuando ingresó fue la maternal sonrisa con la que la recibió.

-Veo que te has despertado Natsuki- la saludó dirigiéndose al pie de la cama

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó molesta. Otra vez una persona que no conocía pero sabía quién era.

-Es verdad- comentó nadie en particular - soy Yoko Sagisawa y soy la jefa de la parte medica de este establecimiento

-Voy a avisar a los demás que ha despertado- intervino la otra mujer en la habitación

La pelirroja y la castaña se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, como si estuvieran sosteniendo alguna conversación telepática, hasta que la castaña asistió. La puerta de la habitación se azotó mas delicadamente de lo que hubiera esperado anunciando que estaba sola con otra desconocida.

-Me podrías decir que está pasando- indagó mucho más tranquila.

Evidentemente esa mujer no buscaba hacerle daño y si lo hacía, era demasiado buena actriz. Tampoco estaba en posición de defenderse. Miro nuevamente las muñequeras y chasqueó la lengua molesta.

Yoko pareció notar su descontento ya que se posiciono en uno de sus lados extrayendo un elemento extraño de uno de sus bolsillos. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió que había sido liberada e inconscientemente se sostuvo las muñecas un tanto doloridas.

-No trates de escapar- dijo la otra de la nada acercándose al sillón donde antes se encontraba la pelirroja- de momento, hasta yo puedo mantenerte dentro de este cuarto- terminó alcanzándole un cambio de ropa limpia.

Sintió como si ese comentario en otro momento hubiera sido un insulto, pero realmente estaba más concentrada en tomar las cosas que le habían sido dadas que en analizar cosas dichas a medias. Hasta ese momento no había notado que se encontraba con una bata de hospital, al realizar eso se sonrojó. Pudo escuchar como la otra mujer dejaba escapar una pequeña riza divertida pero trato de ignorarla. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a cambiarse

Su atuendo no era la gran cosa, un par de zapatillas blancas, un jean negro, una camiseta blanca y un buzo con capucha celeste y blanco. Por un momento se sintió sorprendida ante el perfecto calce de las vestimentas y el evidente acierto a sus gustos. Pero recordó que la habían secuestrado en su propia casa, debían saber de ella mucho más que esto.

Alarmada por el golpe de realidad comenzó a mirar a su alrededor desesperada, necesitaba escapar de ese lugar. La única salida factible y que no le implicara una muerte segura, era la de la puerta de entrada. Miró a su acompañante y la encontró totalmente engrosada en unos papeles, que asumió eran sus análisis. Sin pensarlo demasiado se abalanzó hacia la salida. Sin embargo nunca llego a destino.

Cuando estaba a punto de rozar el picaporte, una de sus manos fue sujeta firmemente, deteniendo su cuerpo en seco. Sintió como la castaña le torcía el brazo hacia atrás sosteniéndole la mano contra la espalda. Un leve golpe en la parte trasera de su rodilla hiso que callera al piso por segunda vez en presencia de una de esas personas. La mano fue rápidamente remplazada por un par de esposas. Gruñó frustrada.

- Discúlpame, no me dejaste otra- dijo la mujer ayudándola a levantarse- yo trate de ir por las buenas, pero

De cierta forma agradeció que el sermón fuera interrumpido por el ingreso de alguien a la habitación. Sin embargo cuando notó que la pelirroja volvía a entrar no pudo evitar gruñir nuevamente. Dios la debía odiar mucho para hacer que esa mujer se apareciera tan seguido por su vida. Escucho como la recién ingresada se reía divertida ante la imagen.

- Nao-Chan no seas tan cruel- la regañód Yoko.

- Es que esto es demasiado bueno

- No es una situación para reírse

- Lo se Yoko-San- contestó la pelirroja- pero debemos sacar algo bueno de esta tragedia ¿no le parece?- preguntó mirando a la castaña -

La Doctora no contestó, simplemente dedicó su total atención a los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó una lapicera y los firmó rápidamente. Luego le extendió las hojas a la pelirroja quien las guardó en algún lugar dentro de la capa.

- Ese es el diagnostico- suspiró- de momento es todo, léanlo

- Bueno la cachorrita y yo nos vamos- Dijo asintiendo- nos estamos viendo Doc- la saludó empujándola hacia la salida

- Nos vemos Nao-Chan- se despidió la castaña- decile a las otras que esto trabajando para encontrar a Midori- terminó justo antes que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas.

- Seria genial que la encuentres- murmuró para ella misma Nao mientras seguía empujándola-¿vos no pensas caminar por tu cuenta o esperas que te empuje todo el camino?

- No se, adivina- contestó secamente

Alzó la ceja al no recibir respuesta de ningún estilo, la pelirroja no parecía ser una persona que dejara escapar ninguna oportunidad de pelear con ella. Debía admitir que esta mujer tenía algo que le revolvía los nervios con facilidad.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Antes que pudiera hacer algo se encontraba alzada sobre uno de los hombros de la otra. Se retorció un poco para tratar de zafase. Pero cuando no le hiso notar que no había forma de bajarse de ahí sin salir lastimada desistió. No le quedo otra que dejarse llevar por lo que el destino deparara de ella. Suspiró, estaba perdiendo su determinación de batallar hasta el final.

Con la resignación como ganadora se dedicó a mirar su entorno, aparentemente se encontraban en lo que parecía las instalaciones de una escuela secundaria. Los pasillos se encontraban tranquilos y la total ausencia de personas los hacía ver tenebrosos. No es que la construcción fuera tétrica, en realidad era todo lo contrario, la cantidad de luz que entraba y la modernidad de su estructura era ridícula. Pero no podía evitar sentir muerte emanando de las paredes.

Tal vez era su propia paranoia de estar secuestrada o el hecho que la memoria de sangre sobre su cuerpo se apodero de su cabeza. Podía sentir la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos y por su cara. Quería creer que nada de eso había ocurrido, pero si se concentraba podía distinguir las manchas rojas sobre su cuerpo. No entendía como era posible que de alguna forma su cuerpo no se sintiera ni cómodo ni tranquilo, pero si familiar con esa idea.

La pelirroja l dejo caer pesadamente sobre un sillón y salió del cuarto sin decir absolutamente nada. La maldijo en voz baja, aun sabiendo que la otra no la iba a escuchar, y con dificultad trato de posicionarse lo mas cómoda posible. Durante unos minutos de intenso forcejeo, se dio por vencida, las manos en su espalda nunca iban a ser algo agradable. Sin embargo estaba empezando a sentirse acostumbrada a eso.

En un largo suspiro llevó su cabeza en contra el respaldo del sillón. Debía haber sido alguien muy malo en otra vida para que este tipo de cosas le pasasen. Primero la muerte de sus padres cuando todavía era muy chica, después el accidente que casi la mata y ahora el secuestro.

Sus amargos pensamientos se vieron distraídos por el sonido de un reloj que colgaba en alguna parte de la habitación. No estaba cansada por así decirlo, pero el momento de paz entre tanta incertidumbre estaba comenzando a funcionar como un somnífero. Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida un fuerte sonido seguido por un par de voces discutiendo la despertaron violentamente. Asustada miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido

En el cuarto irrumpieron tres figuras, las tres vestidas con capas de diferentes colores. Nao no tenía la capucha puesta y su expresión burlona había sido reemplazada por una de total molestia. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer envuelta en una capa naranja. Su cabello también era rojizos pero un par de tonos más claros que el de la otra pelirroja. Tenía los ojos violetas y su rostro denotaba una personalidad cálida y bondadosa, a pesar que en estos momentos parecía furiosa. La tercera persona que ingreso al cuarto estaba envuelta en una capa amarilla y era el único de los tres que traía puesta la capucha. Inmediatamente la identifico como el hombre que la había secuestrado. A la luz del día su figura se veía aún más elegante e imponente.

-¿Pueden parar de discutir?- preguntó exasperado el hombre

-¡No!- exclamaron las dos al unísono

-Yo no puedo creer que el éxito de nuestra misión dependa de ustedes- protestó resignada la vos masculina- Esdra apiádate de nosotros.

-Cerra la boca Reito- dijeron nuevamente a unísono las dos mujeres

A caer en cuenta de la sincronización de sus acciones, ambas mujeres se miraron intensamente, tratando de hacer retroceder a las otras. Luego de que comprendieron que eso no iba a suceder dieron vuelta la cara en un acto de desprecio. La tensión en el ambiente era tan palpable que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido de molestia.

De golpe el cuarto volvió a estar en totalmente silencioso y el sonido del reloj se volvió a hacer presente. La atención de las tres personas ahora se encontraba sobre ella. Incomoda corrió la mirada y decidió concentrar su atención en cualquier otro lado. Encontró el reloj en la pared a su derecha, aparentemente eran las tres de la madrugada. Siguió mirando, el cuarto no difería mucho de cualquier salón de reuniones normal. Una mesa grande con seis sillas, una pantalla en una de las esquinas, artefactos para proyecciones y algunos muebles de oficina, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡Natsuki!

Antes que pudiera reaccionar un par de brazos la rodearon fuertemente. Nunca había sido adepta al contacto físico, pero en estos momentos donde no entendía nada el gesto era más sofocante de lo normal. Cometió el error de moverse en el asfixiante abrazo, para terminar con la cara en medio de un par de pechos.

-¡Soltame!- exclamó molesta

-¡No!- le contestó la otra- te extrañé tanto- la presionó aún mas sobre su pecho- ¡no te podíamos encontrar! Ya habíamos empezado a creer que estabas muerta

-Si la seguís apretando así la vas a matar- comentó la tercer mujer en el cuarto

-¿Te pedí opinión?

-No pero estoy comentando lo evidente

Antes que Mai pudiera contestar la puerta de la habitación se cerró dando anuncio a una cuarta persona. Su atención, al igual que la de los otros tres, se centró en la mujer envuelta en una capa violeta y con la capucha puesta. Notó perpleja como el ambiente había cambiado totalmente. La presencia de la recién llegada era perturbadoramente fuerte, sin embargo, la única que parecía notarlo era ella. Ahora más que nunca, se sentía impacienta y los brazos alrededor suyo eran como represas.

-Nao- chan tiene razón Mai- dijo uniéndose al grupo- ninguno de los aquí presente queremos eso

-Lo siento Viola-san- se disculpó y como si su cuerpo quemara la soltó inmediatamente- no quise

-No te preocupes- contestó la otra con voz jovial- Cada cual maneja sus emociones como puede- llevó sus manos hacia la capucha- Y Mai ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi nombre? Estamos a la misma altura ¿no?

-Shizuru- murmuró casi imperceptiblemente la pelirroja a su lado

Bueno ya que estamos todos- continuó la recién llegada- empecemos con esto- en un rápido movimiento se sacó la capucha.

Sintió como sus labios se apartaban levemente en un evidente signo de sorpresa. Frente suyo se encontraba la extraña mujer a la que le había alcanzado el pañuelo en el parque. Si bien en su momento le había parecido una mujer muy atractiva, ahora su belleza era imposible de conjugar. Los ojos que habían sido cubiertos por los anteojos, ahora se mostraban orgullosos, observando con atención los movimientos de las demás personas en la habitación.

La primera sensación que sintió cuando los ojos se posicionaron sobre ella fue como la de una pequeña presa ante un terrible cazador. Sin embargo, con los segundos se fue quedando olvidada en algún lado de su cabeza y una extraña tranquilidad la invadió. Ese extraño color rojizo de los iris eran tan extraños, tan intensos, tan llenos de historias ilegibles, que se le hacía imposible cortar la batalla de miradas.

Nao la tomó del brazo rompiendo el hechizo en el que se había visto envuelta y a pesar de su resistencia la sentó bruscamente en una de los asientos. Se posició atrás de ella y por unos segundos sintió como sus brazos fueron liberados. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar volvieron a ser atados, esta vez contra el respaldar de la silla.

-¡Nao!- exclamó la pelirroja

-¿Qué queres que haga?- le contestó la otra- cada que nos damos vuelta trata de escapar

-Y si la tratas así obviamente que va hacerlo

-Youko fue amable y viste lo que pasó

-Pueden dejar de pelear de una vez- protestó el único hombre en la habitación

Eso fue como el disparador del caos, ahora eran tres personas las que peleaban en elevada voz. Podía sentir como la molestia se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y como una vena comenzaba a palpitar sobre su frente. Desesperada buscó compañía en la única persona que no participaba de la discusión. La mujer permanecía impasible, con sus labios ocultos tras sus manos entrelazadas. La castaña la miró y supo sin ninguna duda que todo era una fachada, había algo muy grande escondido atrás de su peculiares ojos.

Un golpe en la mesa la sobresaltó pero eso no hiso que su mirada se moviera de donde estaba. Al contrario que ella la otra mujer observo curiosa la situación que las rodeaba. No fue hasta que la vio sonreír divertida que decidió alejar su atención de ella. Al centrarse nuevamente sobre las dos pelirrojas peleando la frustración volvió a surgir, en un nivel intolerable.

-¿Se pueden callar y decirme que mierda hago acá?- exclamó molesta

A su alrededor todo cayó en un silencio casi sepulcral, nuevamente el Tick-Tock del reloj se dejó escuchar por sobre sus respiraciones. Permanecieron, así, estáticos, hasta que la castaña reaccionó.

-Natsuki tiene razón- dijo dando una palmadita y posando en sus labios una sonrisa- debemos explicarle todo

Como si se tratase de una orden dada por un superior, todos asintieron rápidamente y tomaron asiento. El ambiente se llenó de silencio nuevamente, pero esta vez se le hacía imposible ignorar las presencias alrededor suyo.

-Bueno como empiezo esto- dijo la castaña- Yo soy Viola Shizuru, él es Kanzaki reito- señaló al hombre- Tokiha Mai- señaló a la mujer envuelta en la capa naranja- Y como ya sabes ella es Juliet Nao Zhang- terminó- nosotros somos tanto docentes como administradores de la escuela secundaria en la que te encuentras ahora.

-¡Eso no me explica que quieren con migo!- exclamó aún más molesta

-¿Realmente la necesitamos para esto?- preguntó Nao con sorna

-No se- contestó Mai instantáneamente- de momento y votaría que podríamos hacerlo sin vos

-Dios- suspiró Reito- esto va a ser más complicado de lo que esperaba

-Este instituto en realidad es una fachada- continuó la castaña cortando una posible discusión- nosotros cuatros en realidad somos el comité directivo del Primer Distrito

-¿Primer distrito?- en su vida había escuchado algo así. Ahora si estaba asustadas ¿Qué tipo de culto era ese?

El Primer Distrito es el centro de operaciones de resistencia- Explicó Mai

-¿Fachada, Primer Distrito, resistencia? ¿Qué quieren con migo?

-Queremos que nos ayudes

-¿En qué?- preguntó- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en Esdrad una ciudad cercana a la capital de Windbloom

.¿Windbloom? ¿En qué país estoy? ¿Qué quieren de mí? No soy nada, solo una estudiante universitaria, un simple ser humano.

Escuchó como sus palabras rebotaban contra las paredes y nuevamente lo único que recibió como respuesta fue parsimonioso sonido del reloj. Pasó su mirada por todas las personas de la mesa notando que ninguna tenía la determinación para contestarle. Mai se observaba las manos detenidamente mientras jugaba con ellas. Nao se había tirado contra el respaldo de la silla y miraba al techo con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho. Reito había corrido la mirada hacia el reloj y podía ver como su pierna derecha se movía al compás del sonido. Por su parte Shizuru la miraba detenidamente con su rostro enmascarado en tranquilidad.

-En realidad- habló lentamente la castaña- este no es el mundo que conoces- entrelazó sus manos y las posicionó sobre la mesa- como te explico, este es un universo paralelo al que has vividos estos últimos años

-¿Qué?- exclamó tratando de pararse sin éxito- no ustedes están locos- dijo nuevamente- ¿qué drogas están usando?

-Ninguna Kruger- contestó inmediatamente Nao- este es un universo paralelo

-¿Kruger? ¿Quién…

-¡Ese es tu verdadero nombre!- la interrumpió la pelirroja

-¡Nao!- Exclamaron Raito y Mai al unísono

-¿Qué?- saltó defensiva la pelirroja- es la verdad, dar tantas vueltas no nos va a llevar a nada y al final de camino es lo que tenemos que decirle

No fue capaz de escuchar más porque su cerebro trataba de comprender el bombardeo de información. Alzó su vistas y se encontró con un par de ojos observándolas consternada. Para ella había algo tan familiar y enigmático en ese rostro, en esos ojos, en ese color. Rojos, rojo, asco, distancia, dolor, sangre, metal, rojo, sangre, crujido, culpa, odio, rojo, sangre, muerte.

* * *

Creo que este debe haber sido uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito en mi vida, es sorprendente. Igual admito que el ultimo dialogo me costo días en pensarlo y no me gusto como salio, lo siento fosado.

Desde ya, gracias por tomarse el tiempo con esta historia.

Espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
